


Why Don't You Come For Dinner?

by goodnessake



Series: Betting Is For Losers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Shiro, Come Eating, Crack, LITERALLY, M/M, Omega Lance, but not in the way that you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnessake/pseuds/goodnessake
Summary: Little fic set after Even OddsLance cooksShiro is 100000% doneAnd Keith chokes on a cookieAlso my friend is screaming but that's besides the point





	

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from writing a crack fic to jump straight into another one. What is my life.

Shiro came home to the smell of cooking food. As he came into the dining room he was greeted to the sight of a feast laid out on table with Lance walking out with yet another tray of cookies. Keith was already sitting at the table with his mouth stuffed.

“Heeemph Smmhiro,” he greeted him.

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” Lance said and smacked his head lightly, “welcome back Shiro.”

“Hey what's the occasion?” he asked as he dropped his bag onto a chair.

“Nothing really,” Lance said, “I just had extra ingredients and I just felt like cooking.”

Shiro took a seat, “Hey is that sushi?” he asked, picking up the chopsticks laid out before him and dug in.

“Yep! And I made homemade wasabi as well,” Lance boasted proudly.

Shiro hummed and savoured the spicy bite of wasabi on his tongue, making his eyes burn just a little.

Keith finished up his cream puff and smacked his lips thoughtfully. “Hey Shiro does this taste weird to you?” He asked, handing him a puff.

“Weird bad or-?” Lance asked.

“No no not bad, just try it,” Keith insisted.

Shiro looked at the puff suspiciously before taking an experimental whiff and biting into it. The puff was light but slightly crispy and the cream was light and fluffy, the textures complimenting each other perfectly. The taste on the other hand, it was sweet and altogether delicious but there was a tangy smell that he's never tasted in Lance’s puffs before. It wasn't bad, just different.

“Yeah it's a little different,” he said as he took another bite. And then another, and then stuffing the whole thing in his mouth.

“But does it taste bad?” Lance asked worriedly.

“Not really…” both Shiro and Keith said. It's wasn't bad, it still tasted great! But it's… different somehow?

“I'm going to go get us some drinks,” Shiro announced, standing up as he licked his fingers of the excess cream.

“I made some cocktail! It's in the fridge!” Lance called as Shiro was halfway to the kitchen.

Shiro made an affirming noise as he entered the kitchen but paused at the doorway to take in the sight. It looked like a hurricane swept through it. Flour, salt, sauces and other miscellaneous liquids was splashed all over the countertop and floor, coagulating in a disgusting clump. Used utensils and bowls littered the table and was that a pancake stuck to the ceiling?

Yeah… Shiro learned not to question things like these anymore.

He was about to open the fridge when a bright orange book on the countertop caught his eye. It had somehow managed to survive the food hurricane and came out not only untouched but perfectly pristine, not a scratch or a stain anywhere.

The title read ‘Natural Harvest: a collection of semen based recipes’

Shiro choked on air.

“Hey, Lance,” Shiro said tentatively, as he inched back into the dining hall, careful to leave as much space between the table and himself as possible, “Did you clean up after _that_ night?”

Lance looked confused for a second before getting it. Oooh _that_ night.

“Of course I did,” he said, sounding a little insulted, “do you see any stains anywhere?”

“And did you throw away the ….. stuff that you didn't use?” Shiro prompted hesitantly, staring nervously at the food laid out.

This did not go unproved by Keith as he suddenly looked very frantic and a little green, “Okay, Shiro I am not comfortable with where this is going, of course Lance wouldn't-”

“Yeah exactly!” Lance agreed, “Thank you Keith!”

“Oh thank god,” the tension from Shiro’s body seeped out as he leaned against the doorframe and Keith sighed with relief.

“Of course I wouldn't waste it,” Lance continued. His mates freezing up all over again.

“So what did you use it for?” Keith asked before immediately regretting it.

Lance stared at the food.

Keith choked on his cookie 

**Author's Note:**

> Told the basic concept of this fic to my friend. 
> 
> She started screaming. 
> 
> I don't think she's stopped screaming since she read my smut fic.


End file.
